


Thanksgiving Bites

by yaoichan12



Series: Sammy and Soren [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy and Soren's first Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

It had been a month since the boy’s debut to the House of Surak.  Soren was still fussy whenever Jim left him for more than a few minutes while Sammy was still a happy chunky baby. Chris and everyone where on Vulcan to celebrate Thanksgiving.  Jim had managed to get a big turkey and was currently in the process of cooking it while Soren lounged in a play seat on the floor.

“When will it be ready?” Grayson asked as he watched his father baste the turkey for the umpteenth time that day.

“One more hour,” Jim responded.

“But you’ve been cooking that thing all day.”

Jim chuckled and turned to face his oldest son, “Turkeys take a very long time to cook, Grayson. It will be ready in one hour and then everyone will eat.”

“But dad and grammy and grandpa and Xon and his parents are all vegetarians.  They’re starving dad,” Grayson whined.  His Grammy came into the room then to check on her butternut squash in the other oven and shook her head at hearing her grandson.

Jim looked to Amanda and asked, “Are you starving?”

“Nope.”

Grayson through his head back and groaned, “I’m starving.”

“Then go eat some of the hors-d'oeuvres that are in the other room,” Jim told him.

“I ate some already.  I don’t want to fill up on more, daddy.”

“Then go watch a movie with your friends.”

“What movie?”

Jim picked up his PADD from the counter top and scrolled through some of the videos he had saved.  He looked for one that his son hadn’t seen and found one.

“ _The Good Dinosaur_ ,” Jim suggested, looking to his son and smiling.  “I don’t think you’ve watched that one.”

“That’s a new one! I haven’t seen that one yet!”

“Alright then, let’s go put it on in the other room for your friends,” Jim said.  He put an arm around his son’s shoulder and walked him to the other room.  They didn’t get too far when they heard Soren’s crying.  Jim shook his head and went back for his little one.

* * *

 

“He cries a lot, daddy,” Grayson commented as they entered the family room.  Spock was sitting with Sammy in his lap with Bones next to him talking with Gaila.  Bones and Carol’s two year old, David, was playing nearby with some toys.

Jim nodded, “I know.  He’ll grow out of it though.” _Hopefully._

 _He will, ashayam,_ Spock assured him.  Jim nodded and handed Soren over to Grayson to hold while he set up the movie.

Grayson smiled at his little brother and bounced him slightly, “You cute, you know that, Soren?  You and Sammy.”

Jim looked over his shoulder and smiled at Grayson for being a good big brother.

Grayson carefully sat on the floor and sat Soren in his lap.  The twins weren’t quite ready to sit up on their own yet so Grayson supported his little brother. Soren made a little happy sound and then turned his head to make sure Jim was still there before focusing back on Grayson.

Xon and Brick came into the room then and sat next to their friend on the floor.

“He is not crying,” Xon commented.  “This is a new development.”

“He doesn’t cry all the time,” Grayson responded.  “Only when my daddy isn’t in the room.”

Xon nodded and looked to the television screen as Jim moved out of the way and the movie started up. Jim then went to take Soren but Grayson cuddled his brother close.

“Can’t he stay here with us?”

Jim’s heart melted a bit at hearing his oldest say that.  Jim nodded and said, “Yeah, but if he starts fussing…”

“I’ll bring him right to you, daddy.”

Jim nodded and then went over to Spock and gave him a peck on the lips which made Grayson and Brick make gagging noises.

“Ew, daddy.  Don’t do that in front of people.”

Bones and Gaila doubled over in laughter as Spock narrowed his eyes at them.  Jim just shook his head and left the room to check on his turkey.

* * *

 

When he entered the kitchen he found his dad peaking at the bird. Jim crossed his arms over his chest and waiting for Chris to notice him.

After several moments, Chris shut the over door and then turned and nearly jumped.

“Jesus, Jim.  Give a guy a little warning next time you enter a room.”

“Its my kitchen, Dad.  My kitchen that you are not supposed to be in.”

Chris nervously chuckled and then scratched the back of his head, “Well…I just…wanted…”

Jim shook his head, “The turkey is fine, dad.  Leave it alone. Go to Number One.”

“But...but the bird looks done now, Jim. Why don’t you just…”

 _Jim, come back,_ Spock said.

Jim sighed and turned and left his dad in the kitchen to go back into the living room and check on what was going on.  Before he entered the room he heard Soren’s fussing and someone else’s crying.  Jim hoped it wasn’t Sammy.

When Jim entered the room he found Grayson standing and holding a fussy Soren while Bones was comforting a crying David.

“What happened?” Jim asked as Grayson handed Soren over to him.

“Soren bit David,” Grayson replied.

Jim raised an eyebrow and looked to his friend, “Soren has no tenth.”

“David put a finger near Soren and our son decided to put it in his mouth,” Spock spoke up.

Jim shook his head and turned his son in his arms to look at him, “What did you do to David, huh?  David is your friend.”

Soren gave a hint of a grin at his daddy.

“David’s fine, Jim,” Bones said.  “Just a little surprised that Soren did that.  He’s not hurt or anything.”

David sniffled and then rubbed an eye with his fist. Bones looked to his son and then said, “I think its his nap time anyway.”

“You can put him down in Grayson’s room,” Jim offered as Carol came into the room.

“Mommy!” David called out before running from his daddy to his mommy.  Carol scooped up her son and cuddled him.

“Soren bit him and now he needs a nap,” Grayson told her.

Carol chuckled and nodded.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Jim was back in the kitchen with Soren laying on an activity mat off to the side.  Jim had shooed Chris out of the kitchen so he could concentrate on the other dishes. Jim was sprinkling the French fried onions on top of his green bean casserole when he felt someone enter the room.

 _That you?_ Jim asked his husband.

 _Yes,_ Spock said a bit hesitantly.

“Hey sexy,” Jim called to his husband in the room behind him.

“I am not Spock,” Sarek’s voice said.

Jim froze in embarrassment.

 _You are in so much trouble, Spock,_ Jim told his mate before slowly turning around and looking at his father-in-law.

“Hi, Sarek.”

“James.”

Jim smiled and then laughed, “You are…sexy too I guess.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow as Spock entered the room with Sammy in his arms.

“Amanda wanted me to check on the squash in the oven,” Sarek said.

Jim nodded and moved to the side so Sarek could get to the oven.  While Sarek did that, Jim and Spock stood there quietly. Sarek checked on the squash and then left the room without a word. Jim shook his head at his husband before turning back to his casserole.

Spock took Sammy over to his brother and put him beside his brother on the activity mat before going over to his husband.  He wrapped his arms around Jim’s middle and nuzzled his neck.

“Mad at you, Spock.”

“I was attempting humor, ashal-veh,” Spock said before lightly kissing Jim’s neck.

“I called your dad sexy.”

“And I regret making you call him that.  You are mine.”

Jim snorted, “Your dad and I are going to runaway together now.”

Spock growled and bit at Jim’s neck. Jim laughed and leaned back against his mate.

“You Vulcans and your biting. Is David now Soren’s mate?”

“Of course not.  David is two and Soren is five months.  They are not mates.”

“But a wedding between them would be so great.  Wonder if either of them are carriers and can have babies.”

“Jim. Cease speaking.”

Jim laughed, “Fine, fine.  No more talking about eventual weddings and grandkids.”

Spock nipped at Jim’s neck again and then pulled away.  He turned to leave and got to the doorway when Jim said, “Besides, Grayson and Laura have to get married first before David and Soren can.”

Spock internally groaned before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Forty minutes later, dinner was ready, much to Grayson’s delight.  Everyone was sitting around the big table in the dining room with Grayson, Xon, and Brick sitting nearby at their kids table. Max laying on the floor next to Grayson’s chair, hoping for some scraps to fall down.  David was in a highchair between his parents as was T’Sel in a highchair between her parents, Vorik and T’Mal.  The twins were lounging in their rockers nearby, napping. 

“Anyone wanna say what they’re grateful for?” Jim asked as the dishes were passed about.

“I am very thankful for my son,” Amanda said with a smile.  “My son-in-law, my three beautiful grandsons and of course, Sarek.”

“Ditto on being thankful for the grandsons,” Chris chimed in.  “And also thankful for my son Jim.”

“And your son-in-law?” Jim asked.

“Yeah sure, him too.”

The humans chuckled as the Vulcans merely raised a brow at the illogical humans.

"I am thankful for..." Gaila started but everyone said "No!" 

Gaila sighed and said, "I wasn't going to say anything dirty."

Jim gave her a look which made Gaila roll her eyes. 

“I am thankful for my beautiful daughter Joanna who is with her mother this Thanksgiving,” Bones then said. “I am also thankful for my lovely wife and adorable son.” As Bones said that David flung a little bit of mashed potatoes at his daddy.  Bones shook his head and wiped off his sleeve.

“I am thankful for Spock, my t’hy’la,” Jim said. “Three amazing boys: Grayson who is getting to be such a fine young man and is so freaking smart…”

“I know,” Grayson interrupted with a big grin.

Jim grinned back before continuing, “The twins are getting bigger each day and their personalities are starting to show and I can’t wait for them to start crawling and talking.”

“Indeed,” Spock added. Jim smiled at Spock and leaned against him and then said, “Also I am so thankful for the fact that one day, Bones and I will be in-laws.”

“What?” Bones asked as Spock narrowed his eyes at his mate.

“Jim…” Spock warned but Jim continued saying, “Don’t you know, Bones?  David and Soren will get married one day.”

“The hell they will,” Bones fussed as Spock said, “No they won’t.”

“James, are you basing your logic on the fact that Vulcans used to bite their potential mates?” Sarek questioned.

“No, I was basing it on the fact that Spock bites me.”

Bones grumbled to himself as the other humans laughed slightly.

“They will not marry,” Spock gritted out.

“Perhaps they will,” T’Mal said.  “Vorik and I met when we were nine.  He bit my arm and then ignored me for six point seven years until he requested we begin a courtship.”

“See, Spock,” Jim told his husband.

Spock looked to his husband and shook his head as Bones started talking about how no child of his would marry anyone ever.  Spock agreed with Bones as the adults starting speaking their minds about such things.

Grayson and Xon exchanged a look as everyone was talking at the adult table.

“You bit Laura,” Xon whispered so softly that only Grayson heard.

“Shhhh,” Grayson replied.  “Daddy doesn’t need to know that.  Besides, I am not marrying Laura.”

* * *

 

**13 ½ Years Later**

Soren sat next to David on the couch and watched his daddy and grandmother fussing over his older brother, Grayson.  Grayson and Laura had just gotten engaged not ten minutes ago and everyone was so excited. Soren’s face was blank as he watched Laura showing her parents the ring and his father, Spock, try and keep his Vulcan composure. His twin, Sammy, was using the commotion to sneak bites of the Thanksgiving turkey.  Their six year old little sibling was really excited and hopping around Grayson and Laura asking if they could be a flower person in the wedding.

“I guess weddings are nice,” David said.  “Joanna’s wedding was nice.  I got to be a groomsmen.”

Soren turned his head to look at David and nodded, “Weddings can be pleasant.  Do wish to have a wedding someday.”

David snorted, “I’m like fifteen, Soren.  I don’t wanna get married anytime soon.”

“Of course,” Soren replied before looking back to his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.  He saw a small mark almost hidden by her shirt collar.

Soren quirked an eyebrow up and then looked to David.  The thirteen year old gave a small smirk before leaning over and biting David’s neck.

“Ow!” David whined, moving away a bit from Soren. “Why do you keep doing that?” David asked as he placed a hand to his neck.

“Because you are mine.”

David looked confused before shaking his head, “You’re weird, Soren.”

“I am aware, but you are still mine.”

David smiled at Soren and then took his hand, “I guess so.  We should tell our parents we’re boyfriends soon though.”

“Negative.  That is not a good idea.”

“Haha, yeah.  Your dad would probably neck pinch my dad.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
